Choose Kagome or Kikyo to the school prom
by pinkflower10
Summary: Kikyo is Inuyasha's girlfriend. Kikyo has a cousin named Kagome and she thinks shes nerdy and Inuyasha hates her ass. Until Kagome changes Inuyasha starts to like Kagome. Who will he choose to the prom? Kaggome or Kikyo?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Kikyo's clock rang and it was the usual for her. She woke up brushed her teeth then wore a pink shirt and she wore skinny jeans. She applied pink lip gloss and light eye shadows. She putted on a pair of cute pink hoop earrings. She went downstairs and get ready to go to school. She wore 7-inch heels that were silver with a diamond in the middle. She went out to her white Lexus car and drove to school. She got there and said hi to her boyfriend "Inuyasha" and kissed him on the lips lightly. She saw her nerdy cousin with her friend Sango. Kagome was Kikyo's cousin and when Kikyo saw her she immediately hated her ALOT.

Kikyo's POV (Point Of View)  
>Ughh.. that disgusting little brat! She had to go to this school!<p>

Kagome's POV  
>Stop staring at me Kikyo! Are you jealous or have an eye problem!<p>

"I hate my cousin Kagome" said Kikyo to Inuyasha. "I know me too" he said back.  
>"Sango I wanna punch the bitch outta Kikyo!" Kagome said. "Girl, if I were you BOOM I would already done it when she was born" Sango said in-matter-of-factly.<p>

Srry this is short! I had to sleep! Review plz!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Really?" asked Kagome curiuosly. "Ok maybe not but at least I would be mean to her and not be nice to her like you" Sango said. "And Inuyasha is sooooooo cute! I would totally fit him" says Kagome. "Why do you even like that jerk! He's soooo UGLY" Sango said. "No he's not! He's just like that...and the school prom is coming up. I hope he asks me" Kagome says hopefully. "You hope huh? Lets make it come true then" Sango said. "How? You already know that Inuyasha is like Kikyo which means he hates me like Kikyo and if he's like Kikyo he's NOT gonna ask me" Kagome said fastly. "I know I know that Inuyasha and Kikyo thinks your a lame nerd but you have to show them that your not and show them that you might look ugly on the outside but on the inside your pretty" said Sango cheerfully. "Awww you're a good friend" said Kagome.

Kikyo and Inuyahsa went inside their homeroom. Kikyo who LOVES to make Kagome feel bad on purpose and to make lies whispered in everyones ears and said " Hey one day I saw Kagome's chewed up carrot going out of her nose! It was D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G!" said Kikyo. By the time Sango and Kagome went into their homeroom everyone knew and laughed when the two best friends came in everyone said "Kagome's nose has a carrot!" Kagome looked at Kikyo to see a evil look on her face then ran outside to cry. Sango followed her and said "Kagome she's trying to make you look bad! Dont't worry..today we'll go to the mall and get you all dressed up nicely as Kikyo and we'll get sweet revenge on her ok? Please don't cry Kagome!" "Ok but you're gonna have to teach me some bad acts" Kagome said. "Of course this is _a revenge." _Sango said. When school was over Sango and Kagome went straight to the mall. They chosed over 30 outfits for each of them. Kagome paid with her trusty credit card. Woah she said when she looked at the price for all of the outfits (BTW all of them costed about $1,000). "I CANT WAIT SANGO!" "ME TOO! BY TOMORROW WE'LL LOOK LIKE SUPERSTARS" Sango said. The next morning Kagome wore a hot pink cute shirt that said "You wish you were me don't cha!" and she wore dark black skinny jeans. She putted hot pink lip gloss and light pink eye shadows. She used black eye liners. She wore pink heart shaped earrings then she went downstairs and wore 8-inch black high heels with gems all over. She got into her car to pink up Sango. Sango was at her room and she wore a red top with glittered hearts that said "Sassy=Meh!" and wore


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She wore black shorts then she putted on a pair of red star earrings. She applied red lipstick and light black eye shadows. She came downstairs to see if Kagome was here. She saw her then Sango wore 6-inch heels. It was red and black patterned. She went outside and got into Kagome's car. They woke up extra early to go to the hair and nail salon. When they got there they told them what they wanted and when they finished Kagome had curly hair with a ponytail, she had pink nails and it was sharp. Sango had her in a cute messy bun. Her nails were well done with hot red nail polish. When they finished they couldn't believe how they looked. They still have 15 mins to go to school. They got there and went to their homeroom 5 mins late. When they got there everyone was like "Hi whats your name? Are you new here? You look HOT!". Sango and Kagome went up to the classroom and got everyone's attention. Kagome said "Whatz up peeps? Its Kagome and Sango!" Sango started to speak too "Looks like the nerdies are actually cuties!" Kikyo looked at them and did a piercing look while Inuyasha looked at them like o.O . "You guys look HOT!" Miroku yelled. Kagome was happy about that comment ,but when she looked over to Sango to see how she was reacting she saw her blush for the first time!

**Kagome's POV  
><strong>:O Did I just see Sango blush? Is she in love with Miroku? OMG OMG OMG SHE IS!

**Sango's POV  
><strong>Did you hear that Miroku just called me HOT...he's sooo cute

**Kikyo's POV**  
>What the...? How can they be this...well beautiful! Inuyasha is staring at them! And the prom is almost coming! What if he asks one of them! Im totally dead now!<p>

**Inuyasha's POV**  
>:O Kagome is sooo...SEXY! Wait..is that drool on me! Why am I thinking like this...?<p>

**Miroku's POV  
><strong>OMG Sango is sooooo hot...Inuyasha and me should ask them to prom :)

"Yep thats us Miroku" Kagome said fiercely while Sango is still daydreaming. "Anyways we can't give you guys autographs now! Maybe at lunch" Kagome said. Kagome grabbed Sango's hand which made her stop daydreaming then they walked to their seats. It was lunch now and everyone was sitting at their table even Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting next to Kagome while Miroku was sitting next to Sango. Everyone was like !...Kikyo then walked over with two opened soda cans. When she got their she purposely spilled on each of Kagome's and Sango's hair. "OMG im _SOOO srry guys!_ I didn't see you here!" Kikyo saying fakely. Everyone then went to their own lunch tables leaving Sango and Kagome all alone...Kikyo was still standing there with her evil face until Sango got her salad walked over to Kikyo and dumped it on her hair and face. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kikyo shrieked. "Oh yeah 2 more final touches" Sango said. She spilled soda on her hair and punched the ass out of Kikyo. "Your gonna pay for this dork!" Kikyo said then walked to the girl's bathroom to clean up...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kikyo's POV  
>Ughhh! First they try to steal Inuyasha now their trying to ruin me!<p>

Kikyo cleaned up and went back to the cafeteria. She walked straight to her table madly. "Hey you ok Kik" Inuyasha said. "Yeah their just trying to steal you Inuyasha. Don't fall for Kagome or Sango" Kikyo said. "Don't worry your my only star" he said back. When school was over Kagome and Sango were happy,joyful,excited you name it. They were jumping around. They still haven't found their date to prom but there's still 3 weeks till prom. Besides they have to buy a cute dress for prom. "Maybe you can still make Inuyasha like you...I mean like he only lives like 2 blocks away from you" Sango said happily. "And since Miroku is Inuyasha's best friend maybe we can go on a double-date!" Sango said jumping up and down. "Uhhhh theres a 2 outta 10 chance for that to happen." Kagome says. "Your right BUT still _we can try..._" Sango said.

Next day Sango and Kagome wore stylish clothes again. During homeroom Miroku walked up to Sango and said "Sango would you go to prom with me?" "YYYEEESSS!" she said crazily. They hugged each other. Kagome was really happy for Sango but she has not found her guy yet. Kikyo looked Miroku and Sango and putted on a fierceful look.

**Kikyo's POV  
><strong>OMG what if Inuyasha will actually like Kagome! Bratty cousin...

At lunch Sango told Kagome to ask Inuyasha to the prom at least one time. So Kagome went to Inuyasha's table where there were Miroku,Kikyo and other popular people. "Umm h-hi Inuyasha ummm can ummm" Kagome said stuttering. "Spit it out Nerdy Brain" he said back. "Ummm nevermind" she said quickly then went quickly as possible to get back to her table.  
>"Dude you know she was asking you to the prom...You could've been nicer man" said Miroku. "Why should I respect that girl"he said. "You know you like her Inuyasha" he said back whispering. "NO I DONT I HATE KAGOME LIKE A CAT HATES A DOG" he said loud enough so the whole cafeteria could hear. Kagome was mad and dumped her pasta in his face...<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"What the fuck hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said but turned around to see that Kagome walked away."You damn little immature girl" he said back loudly. "Are you ok babe Inu?" Kikyo said. "Yeah just a little pasta on me" Inuyahsa said meanly.  
>"OMG Kagome" Sango said. "Uhhh what?" "You just made Inuyasha get madder at you which that means he'll hate you more!" Sango said. "Well didn't you do the exact same to Kikyo" Kagome said. "Uhhh yeah to his girlfriend not HIM the actual Inuyasha" Sango said madly. "Ok ok ok I maybe a little harsh but it was payback time" Kagome said.<br>School ended and when Kagome drived home she saw new neighbors.

**Kagome's POV  
><strong>_I wonder who it is...is it someone that i'll hate or will they be a good neighbor?_

Kagome went inside her house and asked her mom who was the neighbors. Her mom said she wasn't shure and she invited his or her parents and their children for dinner." I think one of their child is named something that starts with like In sumthin" she said confusingly. "HUH! In? The name starts with In? Are you shure mom?" Kagome said worriedly. "Uhhh yeah thats what I think" she said back.

**Kagome's POV  
><strong>_What if it was Inuyasha? No-no it can't be. Can it?_

Kagome was sooo worried she called Sango for help. "Sango theirs new neighbors at my place" Kagome said worriedlly. "Isn't new neighbors is good?" "Yeah but its probaly someone I hate and love and my mom invited their family to dinner TONIGHT!" "Ohh..." "Can you go at my place to meet them Sango? At about 7:00 P.M. It'll have to end about 9:00" "Uhhh shure I guess" "Great see you at 7!" "K bye"

**Kagome's POV  
><strong>_iM FREAKING NOW! EEEEeekkk! I have to get dressed nicely and properly...Oh no its 5:30 which mean i have 1 hr and 30 mins to get ready for the dinner! Better hurry and scurry!_

Kagome took a shower and when she finished she wore a pink with glitter and gems dress. It was tight and sexy. She wore pink lipstick,pink eyeshadows,and light pink blush. She let her hair out and curled it but not too curly..just wavy. She heard the doorbell ring and looked outside and saw Sango was here just in time. She looked at herself one more time and she thought she looked delicious. She went downstairs. "WOW Kagome you look fantastic" her mom and dad said. "Yeah you really do" Sango said. "Aww thnxs guys.."she said back. "Sango you look great!" Kagome said. "Thnxs" Sango said. Sango was wearing a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket and she wore skinny jeans with her hair tied up. She looked absolutely cool.  
>The doorbell rang. Kagome opened the door and saw Inuyasha and his family also with his friend Miroku. "Hi" Kagome said cheerfully. "Hi Kagome" Inuyasha's mom said. They went in and Inuyasha was freaked out. Sango widened her eyes when she saw Miroku. "OMG hi Miroku" Sango said happily giving him a hug. "Hey pumpkin" he said back. Anyways so Kagome's parents and her and Sango was sitting on one side of the table while Inuyasha's family sat one side on the table. So right now Kagome was facing Inuyasha. Sango was facing Miroku. Kagome's dad was facing Inuyasha's dad. While Inuyasha's mom was facing Kagome's mom. They were eating and talking. All of them <em><span>EXCEPT <span>_ Kagome and Inuyasha. They were just eating and looking around. Untill...


End file.
